Dark Kiss
by Android Akio
Summary: Haou was a dark, deadly vampire, who killed many people and ruled over his kingdom. Only one person he feared hurting. Dark spiritshipping, Vampires, *lemon*.
1. Chapter 1

Akane: This is for JadenXJesse lover who wrote a story based off of love in blood, only it was spiritshipping. Of course, I had to read it. Now the lemon was great, so it inspired me to write another, only dark spiritshipping. And this one might be a two, or even three shot!

Jehu: Wait, you were inspired by a story inspired by your own story?

Akane: :D

Haou: Oh god...

Also though, here's a few things for the readers to know so they don't get confused.

They transform others into vampires by exchanging blood. Vampires can be born.

After exchanging a certain amount of blood, a little over a pint, the humans body requires vampiric blood from the one they are exchanging blood for a few with because their body is beginning to reject their own, and it will result in heart failure.

Vampires mate by exchanging blood and other... things... They bite because it releases chemicals that increase endorphins and sexual chemicals. It is also released into a human if they mate, causing them to bite the other because their brain is telling them to. Many humans are changed this way.

While preparing to mate, vampires bodies require more blood so they go hunting a large amount about a week prior for a few days. Then, their bodies refuse blood from other sources except from their chosen mate.

Haou said he wasn't ready because he was afraid of bitting him in the heat of the moment.

Jehu only knows Haou is vampire and needs blood, preferably fresh. He doesn't know all the other stuff 'cause Haou was embarrassed to tell him.

**{}**

Haou arose from the bed, panting harshly, placing a hand over his throat. It ached and burned, and he needed to something to satiate his thirst. He tried to stand from the bed, gripping the wall while he fought back the urge to run out of the room and kill some servant that was probably busy working. His hands twitched when he heard footsteps approaching the door. He slowed his breathing and his teeth were clenched tightly together, while he felt the growing fangs beginning to cut into his lip. But the blood that flowed out of the cut did nothing to quench the burning in his throat. I seemed to taunt him more, reminding him of the sweet, iron like taste laced with pure honey. He hissed as the person behind the door began to push it open.

"Go away!" He hissed through tightly clenched teeth. The person there was none other that Jehu. His knight and lover. He knew just how delicious _his_ blood was. Sweet and warm, spreading across his tongue and begging to be drank. He had only one had one drop, out of pure curiosity. And he both loved it, and regretted it. It was always temping at night, knowing all he had to do was bite the smooth skin and taste the pure, tantalizing blood flowing through his veins.

"Haou!" Jehu yelled and came to his side, helping him stand. Haou felt his eyes turn into their predatory state, yet it felt different. It felt even more clouded over. "You need something to drink Haou, you look awful." Haou's eyes had dark, purplish circles under them, and his face was completely drained of the little color it had. He saw the fangs poking out of his mouth and the evil, twisted yellow eyes looking at him. Right now though, he feared for Haou's life. He picked him up, and quickly carried him out of the room. Haou was like this only very few times he had known him. He need blood, _now_, or his condition would only worsen.

He set Haou down on a lounge running to the kitchen. He opened the freezer taking out a rather decorative bottle, and ran back while trying to warm it up. Haou laid there, his nails having grown even sharper and were cutting into the leather.

"Haou, please drink it." He said, and pressed the cool glass to his lips and tilted it slightly so it pour into his mouth. Haou let it pour in, but then started coughing at the bitter taste. It was sour and rotten on his tongue and he almost gagged. Jehu's worry only increased. Haou was having difficulty drinking the stored blood, and he couldn't go outside in the middle of the night and find something fresh. He looked around, before noticed his own pale wrist holding the bottle. His eyebrows knitted together, and he finally push it to Haou's mouth.

"Drink." He said quietly. Haou looked at him like he was crazy. He couldn't drink from Jehu, and he knew it! He could kill Jehu, or if he even had enough self control to stop, any number of things could go wrong.

"N-no..." Haou said, pushing it away with what little willpower he had left.

"Goddammit Haou, drink." Jehu said more forcefully, and purposely cut the skin on the fangs. Haou's eyes grew red around the edge, and he lapped at the blood eagerly, moaning softly. His blood was so _good_... He bit down on the skin, gently sucking the blood out of the cut it made. Haou was still careful and pushed himself not to drink to much from Jehu. His precious Jehu...

"Jehu..." He mumbled softly while licking the cut. While doing so however, Jehu watched as the skin closed up, healing the cut. His eyes grew wide, while Haou pulled himself away slowly. Perhaps Haou had done it? Haou's eyes were still half yellow with pinpricks of red around the edge, and Jehu stoked his hair affectionately. Surprisingly, it hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Haou then leaned up to his neck, pealing the black shirt away from his neck, and licking hungrily at the skin beneath it. Jehu moaned softly at the fangs caressing his skin with the utmost gentleness, and then, after they found the perfect spot, sinking into the flesh and drinking the enticing, luscious blood. Haou moaned in pure pleasure. It wasn't just the blood that was tempting him anymore, it was Jehu's _body_. His skin, his tight muscles, his eyes... He wanted all of Jehu...He wanted Jehu to have all of him...

"Jehu!" Haou called out loudly and started rocking his hips with Jehu's after hearing the quiet moan escape Jehu's lips. "O-oh, Jehu..." He muttered, nipping lightly at his ear, careful not to cut it. Haou knew what was happening, in the back of his mind. He wasn't just feeding off of Jehu. No, they were _mating_, bonding their very souls together, but both were far to overcome with pleasure to notice.

"Oh Haou..." Jehu moaned. Having Haou drink his blood was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. Every drop made him feel like he was becoming a part of Haou, and he loved it. Jehu kissed Haou's neck, before his vision blurred, and he bit down swiftly, listening to the loud, pleasurable cry the king made in response. He sucked the blood out gently, tasting the delicious, dark metallic flavor that belong only to Haou. His adored little Haou...

"Oh Jehu... Please, more..." Haou's lips pressed against his, and Jehu picked him up with Haou's legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly walked up the steps toward Haou's room, while Haou grinded into him lustfully. He kicked open the door, shutting it in the same manner, before collapsing onto the bed with Haou under him. He groaned loudly. His body was reacting so violently, he needed Haou desperately.

"Please Haou..." He moaned, rocking their bodies together. "Please, let me..." He moaned while Haou licked at the blood still leaking from the cut on his neck. "Let me..make... love to... you..." he then licked at the cut he had made, sucking the blood from Haou's tender body. They had never gone this far, never actually had sex. Haou had said he wasn't ready, but right now it sure as hell looked like he was.

"Oh, yes Jehu!" He moaned as Jehu bit into his neck, cutting into it even deeper. He grinded his hips into Jehu's, trying to quench his passion. He wanted Jehu, so _badly_. He needed the other to take him. "Please... Make love to me..." Haou moaned, and Jehu quickly unbuttoned the long, trench-coat like shirt the king always wore, throwing to the floor. Next, he slipped the black pants off, the underwear soon fallowing. Jehu's eyes scanned the body before him. Haou had a slim figure, with slightly broad shoulders, and a gentle curve from his waist to his hips. His breathing became heavy as he looked at the alluring body in front of him, and he leaned down to Haou's chest, kissing the pale skin lovingly.

"Haou... God, you're so beautiful..." he murmured gently, taking a pink bud into his mouth and sucking gently. Haou's back arched and he cried out in pleasure. It was almost to much for him to handle. He could hardly even think. Jehu flicked his tongue across it, and then kissed a trail to it's twin, showering with the same attention.

"Ah-!" Jehu suddenly nipped the sensitive nub, listening to the lovely gasp Haou made. He sat up, pealing his own shirt off and tossing it to the floor, then unbuckling his belt, while Haou watched with lustful eyes. Then he sat up, helping Jehu out of the remainder of his clothing, kissing his skin lightly.

Haou was laid down gently, his head laying down on a luxurious pillow. Jehu laid on top of him, kissing his bloodied lips gently. He moved down his body, kissing, licking and nipping at the pale skin, until he reached his hips. Haou's breath caught in his throat as he felt warm air ghost over the tip of his desire, before Jehu continued down his body to his thighs, kissing the sensitive skin.

Jehu continued exploring the body before him, teasing and working pleasant sounds out of the other. And then, at last, nipped at the side of his hips. Haou groaned loudly, threading his fingers into Jehu's hair and keeping him from moving away. His body was demanding release, and he could only take so much teasing.

Jehu smirked while peering at the hard length in front of him. It was hard and aching, throbbing in pleasure. Clear liquid leaked of the head, and Jehu had a strange desire to taste it. Instead, he blew a stream of cool air across the heated member, watching it twitch in excitement, and Haou's deep moan fallow it. But it was not of pure pleasure. Something close to pain was laced with the beautiful cry; perhaps Jehu had taken his teasing far enough.

He leaned down slowly, kissing the head and he heard a strangled cry from the king. He slipped his tongue out slightly, to satisfy the curiosity to taste the pre cum. Haou's fingers tightened and were quickly working his spiked hair into a tangled mess. Jehu found it tasted salty, and another taste lace with it he had no name for, other than pure sexual excitement. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking more out of the hard length, and into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, while he worked on pleasuring the body under him.

Haou panted harshly. Nothing had ever felt like this before. This ecstasy rivaled the taste of blood after a long hunt. He didn't know how his body was going to react next, or what Jehu was going to do. All he knew was that what Jehu was doing felt so good...

He cried out in pleasure as Jehu slipped his lips father down his length, taking more heated flesh into his mouth. Haou then felt his stomach tighten, his body getting rapidly hotter by the second.

"Oh! Oh Jehu! I'm- I'm coming!" He cried out, feeling the wet heat around his member tighten as Jehu sucked harder, faster, helping him approach his orgasm even more quickly. He screamed in pleasure, and then shot hot, sticky liquid into Jehu's mouth. Jehu tilted his head back, relaxing his throat and let it pour down into his stomach. After Haou had finished, Jehu pulled away, looking back at the satisfied king laying before him.

"Mm, you look so delicious right now Haou..." He purred out, bitting softly at his neck once again. Haou gave a weak cry, arching his chest so it collided and rubbed against Jehu's. He sucked the blood lovingly, pulling away and swirling his tongue around the many overlapping bite marks on Haou's neck. Haou's mind was still foggy, but he was quickly recovering from his high.

Haou's eyes snapped open, and he started cursing himself, and roughly shoved Jehu away. Jehu fell back against the bed, looking toward the king questioningly.

"What's wrong Haou?" Jehu's eyes had sharp streaks of deep through their orange color, and blood was leaking from his mouth, where two fangs were beginning to grow out.

"Oh Jehu... Jehu..." He whispered, backing away while Jehu crawled forward.

"Haou-" Jehu looked down toward his neck where blood was leaking out of it. Sweet tempting...

"Oh God Jehu, please get out of here..." Haou said, but Jehu paid him no mind, he only leaned down his neck kissing it sweetly and lapping at the blood. "Jehu..." Haou threaded his fingers into his hair. Jehu was to far gone. Haou had let himself be picked up in his own desires and he had bit Jehu, and worse, he let Jehu drink his own blood. Jehu was very slowly becoming one like him. If he stopped him now, refusing to let Jehu drink his blood, his body would reject it's own.

"Jehu, drink as much as you want from me..." He whispered out, allowing Jehu freedom to his blood, the blood he needed to live. He was already debating weather or not to turn Jehu into a vampire, so he could live like him, but he was still unsure. Now it seemed he didn't have the choice. At least Jehu was happy right now, but what about later, when he discovered he was losing his humanity?

"Oh Haou..." He moaned, bitting down on the silky skin, while rocking his hips with Haou's. Jehu had almost no control, he needed to take Haou, he had to show him how much he needed him. "I'm going to make love to you... My sweet Haou..." He purred lovingly into Haou's ear, while Haou moaned in response. "I'm going to make you scream my name in pure pleasure, my king..." He then gripped Haou's legs, pulling them apart and quickly sucked on his fingers. Haou was quickly losing himself once again, pushing the thoughts away and willing himself to forget. If Jehu chose to leave him, then so be it. He would enjoy tonight as much as he could.

"Oh, please Jehu..." He moaned, spreading his legs even wider, relaxing his muscles as Jehu's fingers slipped down to his entrance. Haou was not a virgin, but this was still his first time being taken by another.

Jehu's finger circled the tight muscles, relaxing them before pressing into the tight heat. Haou moaned in response, and pulled himself up to lick Jehu's neck, and kissed it lovingly. Jehu slipped his finger into and out of Haou's entrance, stroking the slick walls that were surrounding it. Jehu then slipped another in, listening to the moan it made. He stroked Haou's hair lovingly, and almost purred when he felt two sharp teeth pierce his skin. He slipped the two in and out, stretching him. Haou groaned loudly. It felt like heaven having Jehu this close to him, to have his take him. Haou the sucked softly at the skin while Jehu's fingers continued exploring him.

Jehu slipped the third in while Haou cried out. He shushed him gently, before thrusting them in again. Haou buried his face into the pillow, relaxing his body as Jehu prepared him. He felt small pricks of pain, but when Jehu bit down loving on his neck, whispering to him almost incoherent sentences they faded away.

"Oh Haou..." He moaned out, slipping his fingers from Haou's body. He had almost lost his patience. He then felt two hand pushing him away again and he growled, before moaning. Haou was kissing down his stomach gently, before arriving at his hips. He wrapped his mouth around the length, sucking on it quickly. He quickly pulled away and licked at it, trying to get it well coated before Jehu came. He soon pulled away, and Jehu pulled him into his lap, looking into his half-red eyes. He soon pressed Haou down onto his member, moaning loudly as the tight heat surrounded him.

"Mm, you're... so tight Haou..." He moaned out, and Haou shifted hips. Jehu thrusted into him involuntarily, and Haou gave a strangled cry and he hit his sweet spot. Haou leaned his head on Jehu's shoulders, raising his hips and thrusting them back down while the two of them moaned in pure ecstasy.

"More! Jehu please!" Haou cried and Jehu pushed him back onto the bed, gripping his hips and thrusting in quickly. Haou gave a loud cry at every thrust, feeling his stomach begin to tighten. He couldn't help it. He was so close. Jehu groaned loudly at the tightening muscles hugging his member, and then began kissing Haou's neck fervently, moaning into his ear.

"Oh Haou! I-I love you Haou!" He then bit down, drinking his blood for the last time tonight, and then moaned loudly as the muscles around him tightened, and he came. Haou cried out as he felt Jehu fill him, and he to released for the second time. Jehu collapsed on top of him, panting from exhaustion while licking at the many cuts gently.

"Jehu..." Haou panted "I love you... Jehu..." Jehu smiled softly, but then gave into the temptation of sleep. Haou stroked his hair lovingly, kissing his _mate_. Jehu was still smiling lightly in sleep. Haou gave a bitter smile, before curling up with Jehu, and falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow... I reallylove my little psycho vampires. And that's scary...

Anyway, I feel Haou was a little to submissive in the last chapter, so... 8D You know what that means! Haou's going to go all sexy Supreme King on Jehu, and that's just awesome!

**{}**

Haou awoke, curled up with Jehu just as the night before. He blinked, and shifted, feeling Jehu's arms tighten around him. He smiled very lightly, before leaning up to Jehu's neck and kissing it lightly, while the skin quickly closed up. He then gently took Jehu's arms from his waist, placing them on the bed. He sat, stretching, and then stood, picking up his clothes from the night before. His throat burned slightly, and he needed blood, especially if Jehu was going to be feeding from him again.

He walked slowly toward his bathing room, leaning over the large and elegant, ivory and gold trimmed bath to turn the water on. He walked over the mirror, inspecting the marks on his neck. They were deep, and purple around the edges. Haou sighed, before placing a hand on them, healing his own skin as well. The kind then turned and walked to the bath, turning the water off, before stepping into it. He gave a calm sigh, sinking deeper into the warm water.

As Haou was taking his bath however, he heard something in his room shift. Jehu was awake, and most likely, thirsty. He sighed, and willed himself out of the warm, relaxing water, and then took his black and gold trimmed silk bath robe, slipping it on and tying it at the waist loosely, leaving a good portion of his chest exposed.

He stepped out of the foggy bathroom, and into his room to see Jehu sitting on the bed, panting hard with one hand over his throat. Jehu needed blood.

"Jehu." Haou called out to him and Jehu raised his head, locking his orange and red eyes with the king's. Haou continued walking toward the bed, tilting Jehu's head up with his hand and watched as Jehu's breath caught in his throat at the smell of his blood. His _master's_ blood...

Haou then sat down, pulling the robe off of one of his shoulders and tilted his head, exposing his neck. He pressed it to Jehu's mouth, and then sighed as Jehu did nothing, only held his breath.

"Drink Jehu." He commanded and threaded his finger's into Jehu's hair, before Jehu opened his mouth slowly, lapping at the creamy skin of his king. Jehu bit down swiftly, feeling the king's blood wash over his tongue. He sucked quickly, feeling the burning in his throat subside until it was almost gone. He pulled away, panting harshly and licked his lips that were dripping blood. Haou smirked softly.

"You're a messy eater Jehu..." He purred out slowly, licking the blood from his lips. Jehu felt a shiver run through him.

"H-Haou..." He whispered, but then Haou pulled away.

"We should get you cleaned up. Especially after last night." Jehu looked at him strangely, before the foggy memories of the night before returned to him. Jehu felt even more confused. He had drank Haou's blood, not only today, but last night. And it tasted _good_... Delicious, sweet, mouth watering, and dark...

"Are you coming?" Haou asked him, waiting by the door.

"H-Haou?" He sighed.

"I plan to explain everything in due time Jehu, but right now I want to finish taking my bath." Haou's eyes burned slightly, as his eye roamed over Jehu's skin, taking in all of the delicious skin he had to been occupied to notice the night before. "And you know you're more than welcome to get cleaned up..." The king's voice trailed off, and Jehu felt a small twinge of pride at the fact the king was detracted by him, simply sitting in his bed, only his chest exposed. And the heated gazed of Haou's also didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Alright then, Haou." He purred slowly turning his body so his feet were on the floor, but the dark red blanket still covered his waist. Very slowly, he moved his body so it was beginning to stand, slowly exposing more and more skin for Haou to see. Haou growled, knowing that Jehu was trying to tease him.

"Keep it up and won't come back until morning." Haou said, while Jehu pouted.

"You're going hunting again Haou?" Jehu was now standing, walking toward the king.

"I have to, unless you plan for me to die of blood loss." Haou said. Jehu stood in front of the king, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"Mm, but what about my blood?" Jehu whispered softly. Haou groaned at the prospect of tasting it.

"I still need fully human blood Jehu, and so will you in a few days." Jehu pulled away from Haou's neck, a dissatisfied look on his face. "My blood doesn't have the nutrients your body will need, and your blood doesn't have enough for me anymore." Haou leaned up, pressing his lips to Jehu's. After a few seconds, he ghosted his lips over to Jehu's ear. "But your blood is, and will always be the most delicious thing I have ever tasted..." He then licked at the skin on his neck and Jehu moaned deep in throat.

Haou's mind wavered. Just a taste wouldn't hurt, and it might sustain him until he went hunting..._ No._ Jehu would only need more if he took some now, and there was no guaranty he wouldn't lose control, especially with Jehu standing in front of him, completely bare. He pulled away, kissing the skin lovingly.

"Mm, Haou..." Jehu's eyes were glazed over slightly.

"My blood seems to be effecting you now. Relax, it should subside in a moment."

"W-Why is it-?" Jehu began, but Haou pressed a kiss to his lip to silence him.

"I wasn't just transforming you last night. Weren't you wondering why having your blood drank was so pleasurable, yet all my victims are in pain?" Haou kissed him fiercely. "You were mating with me Jehu. My blood, in the simplest of terms, turns you on very fast." Jehu panted slightly, clinging to Haou. "Hush, give it a few more minutes. I'll let you do what you wish after I've fed." A few more minutes passed before the wave of heat over his body lessened and Jehu's breathing began to return to normal.

"T-That was... torture."Jehu said. Fighting back the pure lust he had felt for Haou was awful, and he came close to breaking as it reached it's peak. He sighed, feeling Haou's lips on his forehead.

"I know. Hopefully I'll be able to feed you when you won't have to control it from now on." He opened the door, holding it open for Jehu. Jehu stepped into the large room while Haou fallowed behind him, shutting the door. By now, the water had cooled, so Haou drained and began to fill it again. He sighed, placing a hand on his neck and began to heal it.

"Have you always been able to do that?" Jehu asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course. That's why you never wake up with an injury." He pressed a kiss to Jehu's neck, the same spot he had bit it the night before. "I've never wanted to see you pain for very long." Jehu shivered at the king's voice, before smirking.

"Mm, but I've been in pain for a long time." Haou raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Jehu leaned down to Haou's ear, nipping lightly at it, and blowing cool air in it. He watched Haou shiver at the action, while he undid the king's bathrobe.

"Mm, I'm in pain right now Haou... You're temping right now, and my body is _aching_ to take you..." Haou moaned softly as Jehu's hand began to caress his skin, but he caught his hands, a smirk on his face.

"Who said you're always going to be in charge?" Haou asked, giving him a shove to the counter. Jehu blinked in surprise. "Mm, maybe I want to take you, watch you writhe in pleasure and beg me to fuck you harder..." He ran his tongue down Jehu's throat, to his collar bone and bit it, careful not to break skin. _(A/N: Woo Hoo! Seme!Haou)_

"H-Haou-" Haou had his lips pressed against Jehu's diving his tongue into his mouth. Jehu moaned, as Haou's hands trailed down his body, until they reached his hips. Jehu broke the kiss as a moan tore itself from his throat.

"Haou! Ahhh!" Haou smirked and pumped his hand faster, teasing Jehu's length.

"You like this, don't you my little Jehu?" Jehu bit his lip, in attempt to stop his cried of pleasure. "Don't be like Jehu... I might reward you if you cry for me..." He ran his thumb over the head listening to Jehu's breath catch in his throat. The king groaned, before he began kissing down Jehu's abdomen, and then to his hips, looking at the hard member in front of him. Haou kissed it lightly, watching it twitch in excitement.

"Oh! Haou!" He smirked.

"Good boy... I think you deserve that reward, especially since you look so delicious right now..." He then slipped his lips over the hard length, listening to Jehu's pleasurable cry. He worked it gently, slowly increasing speed. Soon though, Jehu was gripping the sides on the counter, moaning at the feeling of his king, his lover pleasuring him. He gasped as he felt himself slipping, the knot in his stomach tightening.

"H-Haou! I-I'm- Ah! Haou!" Haou's fingers were circling his entrance slowly, before on slipped in, stroking his walls lovingly. He pulled away from his member, and slipped another inside the tight heat.

"Then do it Jehu. Come for me..." Haou thrusted his fingers in, listening to the loud cry Jehu had made, before he released. Some of it was on Haou's face, and he smirked softly, lapping at Jehu's stomach. _(A/N: D-Did I just write a lime? Crap...)_

"H-Haou..." He pulled away, walking over to the bath that was about to over flow, then let some of the water out. Jehu still leaned against the counter, trying to catch his breath. Haou then walked over, kissing Jehu's lips.

"Maybe I'll take you tonight... Or if you're good for the rest of the night, I might even let you take me..." Jehu moaned lightly, and Haou took his hand, leading him to the bath. Jehu stepped into the warm water, sighing contently, leaning against the edge. Haou finished discarding his robe, slipping into the water as well, and sat on top of Jehu, kissing his neck lovingly.

"Haou..." Jehu murmured, "Please... drink from me..." Haou pulled away, looking at him. "Please... I want to feel you drinking from me, I want to be apart of you. You can take me tonight, but please..."

"Jehu." He locked his eyes with Jehu's gazing into them. His eyes were slowly growing red around the edge, and he leaned his head down to his neck.

"Your Majesty! We have made your hunting preparations and are ready to leave."

"Give me a few more minutes, and I will be ready!" The servant scurried away, and Haou stepped out of the bath. He wrapped himself once more in his bath robe, and looked back at Jehu, who looked at him pleadingly.

"Haou..."

"I'll be back Jehu, after I've fed. Then we won't have anymore interruptions." Haou then opened the door, stepping into his room and pulled out clean clothes for him to wear. In a few minutes he was dressed and had a set of clothes out for Jehu to wear. They were what he normally wore, with the exception of the arm buckles and trench coat.

He then walked out of his room, prepared to hunt.

**{}**

Jehu scowled, gritting his teeth. He had almost gotten what he wanted, the feeling of Haou drinking his blood, the ecstasy of being a part of Haou. He quickly washed himself, before stepping out of the bath and wrapping himself in his own robe that Haou had given him. After exiting the bathing room, his eyes landed on the bed, where clothes were sitting out for him. His scowl quickly turned into a smirk. He began to plan just what was going to happen to king for doing _that_ to him and then flat out leaving. Oh, tonight was going to be _fun..._

**{}**

A/N: I'm scared... I don't want to know what Jehu's think right now, but I know you people are going to force me to find out then write it. Gah! Stupid Jehu! I can't _not _write lemons whenever I write dark spiritshipping! T_T


End file.
